Flat panel display mounts are conventionally used to mount flat panel displays, such as computer monitors and televisions, to a wall or other structure. Some display mounts are configured to enable the display to move relative to the wall or other structure on which it is mounted. These movable mounts conventionally employ a mounting arm that is anchored into the wall or structure on one end and to the flat panel display at the other end. The mounting arm is conventionally configured to move the flat panel display in multiple directions including combinations of vertically and horizontally, as well as rotating the flat panel display about a horizontal axis to adjust the angle of the screen in relation to a vertical axis or a horizontal axis.
In these movable mounts, the many degrees of freedom can create a structure that is not very rigid and can introduce significant deflections in multiple directions when the display is adjusted to various positions within the range of movement.
There is a need for a movable mount that enables movement of a flat panel display to provide access to the back side of the flat panel as well as other components and/or devices positioned behind the flat panel while simultaneously preventing unwanted and undesirable deflection of the flat panel display.